h20fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Anne
'Childhood' In 1740. an Irish mermaid,called Eva,saved the world from a comet and she was never seen again.But she didn`t die,she just swam away.Knowing that she couldn`t go back to her village,she went to only person that understood her.Her boyfriend Collin.He was a poor fisherman and he knew Eva`s secret,but loved her anyway.They decided to stay together,and hide from the village.Collin`s house was isolated from the people,it was placed near the ocean.This was the perfect place for two young lovers,trying to hide from the rest of the world.At first they had nothing to worry about,they spend time swimming and exploring the wonders of the ocean.But,then a miracle happened.Eva was pregnant.She and Collin were so happy,knowing they are going to become parents.Six months after Eva gave birth to a beautiful girl,Mary Anne.The girl was born during the night of the full moon.Eva knew that her daughter will become a powerful mermaid.At first,Mary Anne seemed totally normal.She first got her tail when she was four.Her mother taught her how to accept her mermaid side,and told her the story of mermaids origin.As the time past Mary Anne grew into a beautiful redheaded girl. There was one strange thing about Mary Anne.The full moon had a different influence on her.The connection with the moon was stronger,because she was born as a mermaid. 'Life as a teenager' Mary Anne loved her life.She had parents that cared about her,and she was a mermaid.She enjoyed swimming with her mother.They would often go to the moon pool,because that`s where they felt safe. But Mary Anne`s world was crushed when her mother died.She was sixteen at the time.Mother`s death was painfull for Mary.She didn`t talk to father much.She spend most of her time swimming.And then one day,while she was walking on the beach she met Rogan,boy from her mother`s village.He was eighteen,with blonde hair and black eyes.She fell in love with him right away.He was from a rich family,and though she was a fisherman`s daughter he wanted to spend time with her.It seemed that he really cared.Few months after,Mary Anne,started trusting Rogan.She believed that he loved as much as she loved him.So she showed him her tail,hoping that he will accept her.But Rogan was frightened.He called her a monster.How could she pretend that she was normal?So he decided to punish her and tell everyone her secret.Mary Anne`s heart was broken.She went to Collin and told him everything.He said to her that she has a choice.She could give up her powers,or she could go far away from here and start over.She wanted her father to come with her,but he couldn`t.,,I can`t swim as fast as you,darling.I will be fine,but you have to go."She kissed him for the last time and single tear fell down her cheek.She jumped in the water,and that was the last time her father saw her.Rogan tried to tell the people about the mermaid,but nobody believed him,since he had no proof.Luckily,he didn`t know about the moon pool.He spent his life looking for mermaids,but he never found one again. 'Giving up' Mary Anne swam far away,to England. There she met a wonderful man,Tom Hartley.It took time but they fell in love with each other,and he accepted her mermaid side.But knowing that being a mermaid is a big burden,she gave up her powers.She wanted her children to live a normal life.After losing powers she gave birth to two children,Jack and Julia.But her wish wasn`t entirely fulfilled .Because many years later,her great-great-great-daughter Isabella Bella found a cave in Ireland and became a mermaid.She saved the world,just like Eva,not knowing that she came from her. 'Magical possesions' Mary Anne had blue crystal,that she got from her mother.Before swimming to England,she threw it into the moon pool.That`s where Bella found it. 'Last years' After gaving birth to her children,Mary Anne dedicated her life to her family.She was a good mother and her children knew everything about her,except that once she was a mermaid.Though she loved her husband,she always asked herself what if she stayed a mermaid?What if her mother didn`t die young?Maybe she would still be a redheaded mermaid swimming with the dolphins.Mary Anne went missing at the age of 58.That night she was swimming and that is the last time her family saw her.But the strange thing is that the moon was full that night,just like the night when she was bom. 'Powers' Mary Anne had hydrokinesis,sometimes called aquakinesis,which is the ability to control and create water.But she also possesed atmokinesis,power to control the weather ( clouds,lightings,wind ).She was able to create very powerful storms.Since she was born as mermaid,Mary Anne didn`t need to be in moon pool to give up her powers.She was born with them,and could give up that gift when ever she wanted to. N.eno95 Category:Mermaid Category:female